gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
is the main protagonist of all MediEvil games. Story For years, Dan had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. ''MediEvil'' In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using the magic within a mysterious spellbook, he robs the townsfolk of Gallows Town of their souls and raises the dead to create a new army of unholy creatures. Unfortunately for him, he also brings Dan back from the dead. For some unknown reason, Daniel retains his free will and isn't controlled by Zarok. Because of this, he is the only one who can stop him. Daniel awakens in his crypt. The situation is quickly explained to him by Gargoyles that reside within it. Daniel then travels through Gallowmere alone, aided by heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until eventually reaching Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes his lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan escapes with the help of a Dragon Bird. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. ''MediEvil 2'' 500 years after the events of MediEvil, Lord Palethorn finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did before him. Dan is awakened again, this time in a museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a ghost explains the current events to Dan and leads him to Professor Hamilton Kift. The Professor tells Dan that he is the only one who can stop Palethorn and that he must do so by collecting the missing pages of the spellbook before Palethorn gets them first. During a later stage in the game, Daniel manages to free a mummy princess named Kiya. They eventually fall in love. Dan travels through Victorian London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even travelling through time, until finally reaching Palethorn. The villain uses the final page of the spellbook to summon a great Demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Dan manages to defeat the Demon along with Palethorn. In a last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the whole place to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. His fate depends on the amount of chalices collected throughout the game (It is unknown which ending is canon): *If the player doesn't collect all chalices, a FMV where Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb together is shown. They enter Kiya's grave together and die. *If the player collects all chalices, a FMV where the Time Machine appears before Dan and Kiya is seen. They travel trough time, unexpectedly ending up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similiar to the one Zarok took in the final battle of MediEvil. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Daniel's role remains largely unchanged from his role in MediEvil, with a few changes to the story. Trapped inside his skull is Al-Zalam, a genie that was stripped of his power by Zarok. Guided by this mysterious being, he travels through Gallowmere, working his way to Zarok. Death advices Dan to find the Anubis Stone, an ancient artifact with great power that is the only way to defeat Zarok's fazgul army. In the end, Daniel manages to defeat Zarok. Al-Zalam is set free and Daniel returns to his crypt, joining the hall of heroes in spirit. Abilities Being undead, Daniel has a few unique abilities, some of which are gained as the games progress. He can remove his arm and use it as a weapon, although it is not very effective. In MediEvil, he gains the Daring Dash ability by defeating the Guardians of the Graveyard. During MediEvil 2, he gains the ability to remove his skull after a bird pulls it off from his neck. After defeating the Iron Slugger, he can even put it on top of hands that wander the land to form a Dan-hand. Appearance Daniel is a white skeleton without an eye and jaw. He was rarely shown alive, with a helmet always obscuring his face, but the history books describe him having a square jaw, steely gaze and thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. Throughout the games, Daniel sports multiple outfits and armours. MediEvil= DanME1.png|Daniel in MediEvil, without the helmet. Dan_withhelmet.png|Daniel in MediEvil, with helmet. DragonArmor.png|Daniel wearing the Dragon Armour. |-| MediEvil 2= Daniel2.png|Daniel in MediEvil 2. DanHand.png|Daniel in the form of a Dan hand. Dankenstein.png|Daniel as Dankenstein in The Iron Slugger level. Victorian.png|Daniel wearing victorian clothing. MullockDan.png|Daniel dressed as the Mullock King. GoldenArmor.png|Dan wearing the Golden Armour. Other Appearances Everybody's Golf 2 Sir Dan appears as an unlockable "guest character" in Hot Shots Golf 2. In order to unlock him in the game, the player must beat him in versus mode. 'STATS': *Power: A *Control: C *Impact: D *Spin: D Sir_Dan.png Dananan.png PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sir Daniel will appear as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. 'CHARACTER INFO': A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry. Quotes ''MediEvil'' *'Imanzi': "Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what's a warrior queen got to do to meet someone like you?" *'Sir Dan': "Huh.. what..me?" *'Imanzi': "Don't be shy, baby - I've seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel." *'Sir Dan': "Oh no..." *'Imanzi': "Oh, I love a man who doesn't talk back! I think if you return I may take you for my husband." *'Sir Dan': "Gulp!" *'Dirk': "Aalreet Dan man, how ya doing?" *'Sir Dan': "Not too good!" *'Dirk': "Now then, have ya got yourself a magic sword?" *'Sir Dan': "No I do not!" *'Dirk': "What? Daniel, man, y'cannat go into battle against an army of undead without a magic sword... Here take mine, you'll never have to sharpen another blade or my name's not Dirk Steadfast. It's not enough just to have a magic shield, you know, no matter what that soft, thickie Sturnguard says." *'Sir Dan': "Great!" ''MediEvil 2'' *'Professor': "Ah, well done, Winston, I see you managed to find him after all. Fortesque, pleased to meet you, I should imagine that you are a little nonplussed, as to what exactly is going on, eh??" *'Sir Dan': "Uh... Uh..." *'Professor': "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Professor Hamilton-Kift, Magician, Inventor and master of the Occult at your service. If you're wondering what you're doing once again walking the earth, it appears that someone has got their hands on the legendary Zarok spell book." *'Sir Dan': "Zarok... Ugh... No..." *'Professor': "Well, we won that round, quite literally, didn't we? But we're not out of the woods just yet. In fact, at this very moment I'm picking up two areas of extreme psychic disturbance. One in Whitechapel, the other... It's like nothing I've ever seen... It's a pity you can't be in two places at once Dan." *'Kiya': "Professor, let me go." *'Sir Dan': "No, no, it's too dangerous." Gallery Renders MediEvil= posimag3.jpg|Daniel in a MediEvil render. GlassDemon.jpg|Daniel fighting the stained glass demon. Medievil 5.jpg|Another shot of Dan from MediEvil. Personaggi 2.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. Personaggi 3.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. 2 Medievil 4.gif|Daniel holding the PS controller. |-| MediEvil 2= SirDanME2_Render.png|A render of Dan from MediEvil 2. DanSkull.jpg|Daniel's head from MediEvil 2. DanHand.jpg|Dan as Dan-hand. Ripper.jpg|Another render of Dan. guide3.jpg|Render from the official guide. TrainTunnel.jpg|Daniel, the train and Palethorn. |-| MediEvil: Resurrection= image1.jpg|Dan as depicted on the Resurrection website. USBox.jpg|Daniel in the sleeping village. DanPowerPose.jpg|Daniel in Resurrection. PointOfSale.jpg|Daniel fighting off zombies. Image12.jpg|Daniel sitting on a throne. FromGround.jpg|Daniel facing off the undead. Concept art MediEvil= Med1_dan_earlydesign_small.jpg|Early concept art. Med1_dan_earlydesign2_small.jpg|Early concept art. 2 Med1_dan_earlydesign3_small.jpg|Early concept art. 3 Dragondan_small.jpg|Concept art for the Dragon armour. |-| MediEvil 2= Dan_armor.jpg|Concept art of Daniel. Dan_heads.jpg|Concept of Dan's emotions. Medievil2_dan_boxing.jpg|Concept art of Dankenstein. Medievil2_danhand.jpg|Concept art of Dan hand. |-| MediEvil: Resurrection= Art2.png|Concept art of Daniel. Art1.png|Artwork of Daniel fighting. Art3.png|Daniel striking poses. Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes